Wicked Fashion Show!
by butterisbetter
Summary: Galinda gets invited to do a fashion show and asks our favorite green girl to be her model. Later Fiyeraba
1. Pleeeeeease?

"Elphieeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Galinda squealed, bouncing up and down.

Elphaba looked up from her book cautiously. She recognized that tone in Galinda's voice, and it was never a good sign. She sighed as she saw the blond practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. This would _definitely_ not be good.

She marked her place in her book and sent a level and unemotional gaze to Galinda. "Yes?"

"Oh, Elphie, you have to do it!!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba winced at the octave of her voice.

"Do what exactly, deary?"

Galinda's look became cautious. "You have to promise me to do it."

Galinda gave Elphaba her best puppy dog eyes, making Elphaba smile in spite of herself. Her roommate could be so silly sometimes, but that was secretly why Elphaba loved her. Galinda was Elphaba's perfect opposite, and Elphaba thought it was refreshing to have someone who was so different from her to talk to. After all, she had lived in her own head for most of her life; it was nice to get a break from the dark thoughts that she tended to dwell on.

Elphaba sighed, realizing that she couldn't say no to the perky blond. "Fine."

"Promise," Galinda answered, not removing the pleading look from her face.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"Promise on the Ozmopolitan," Galinda said, her voice taking on a humorously ominous tone. She grabbed the beloved magazine and held it for Elphaba to place her hand on. Elphaba could tell it took everything in her roommate's power to appear so serious.

Elphaba didn't dare let a smile cross her face as Galinda stared at her. Laughing at Galinda would only worsen whatever sort of scheme the girl had cooked up for her. "I promise on the Ozmopolitan," Elphaba said, her voice mocking the ominous tone Galinda's had. Her roommate thankfully didn't notice.

"Oh Elphieeeeeeee!!" Galinda squealed again, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Now what, pray tell, did I get myself into?"

"Elphie, it's just too perfect! It's going to be so marvelicious, and you will look fantastical!"

"Galinda, you're not making any sense."

Galinda scowled at Elphaba as best she could and sighed. "Really, Elphie, I thought that you kept up with current affairs."

Elphaba allowed the corner of her mouth to tilt upward in a half-smile. "And what current affair are we talking about? Animals? Or the new Ozzie Vuitton collection?"

Galinda gasped. "Oh. My. Oz! Did he announce the new line? Ohhhhhhh, I can't believe I didn't hear about this!"

Elphaba held up a hand. "Kidding, Galinda. Just kidding."

The blond frowned at Elphaba. "That's not nice, Elphie. Especially since I'm the one who got you into the model industry." Galinda pouted, landing on her bed in a huff of pink.

"What?" Elphaba asked, utterly confused.

"You promised!"

"Wait…what exactly did I promise?"

"Well, that you'd be my model for the fashion contest, of course!" Galinda answered like Elphaba should have known that all along. She rolled her eyes, mimicking the trait she had learned from her roommate. "Honestly, Elphie."

"What?!?" Elphaba exclaimed, shock contorting her features into a cross between a grimace and a shriek.

"The Ozmopolitan Fashion Contest, of course!"

"Galinda, you know I can't do that! What were you thinking? I'm _green_, for Oz's sake!"

Galinda frowned and went to sit on her roommate's bed. "You promised," she repeated from before, looking despondent. She started to sniffle. "I did all that work…"

Elphaba looked at Galinda sympathetically. Galinda was trying to catch her tears before they ruined her makeup. A green arm snaked around the blond and pulled her into a hug.

"Look, I'm sorry. Why is this so important to you anyway?"

Galinda perked up a little, the excitement of the contest getting to her. "Oh, Elphie, you'll never believe it!"

"Try me."

"Well, I saw this contest in the Ozmopolitan, you see. It was a fashion contest, and you know how good I am at fashion! So I decided to enter. I doodled for days on end, Elphie! It was horrendible!"

Elphaba smiled. The girl usually doodled, which was why she hadn't noticed Galinda was trying to win a contest. "And you won?" Elphaba asked.

"No!!!!!!" Galinda wailed. "Not yet at least. That's where you come in. I got invited to come participate in the fashion show. But I can't model the clothes myself, or Oz knows I would do that! No, I need a model…"

Elphaba brow wrinkled in confusion. "So…why me? Don't you realize I'll clash with all of your beautiful designs?"

Galinda shook her head rebelliously. "No, you won't! Elphie, you're beautiful! You'll be the perfect model! Plus, the theme of my collection is 'Another World.' You're perfect!"

Elphaba sighed. "How long to talk you out of this?"

Galinda squealed, realizing her roommate's caving. "Will you really do it, Elphie?"

The green girl rolled her eyes. "Of course I will. But only for you. If Pfannee and ShenShen come in, I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

"Well, of course, silly! You can't be a model for _two _designers!"

"Silly me," Elphaba said under her breath.

"You just wait until I tell Fiyero!!! He didn't think you'd do it! Can you believe him? I told him you would, but he kept saying 'Elphaba wouldn't be caught dead at a fashion show.' I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him!!!"

Elphaba scoffed. The silly prince would be the one to peg her for a coward. Of course she would go to a fashion show! Did he really think she was such a snob that she wouldn't want to hang out with a room full of Galindas? Elphaba's stomach lurched. A room full of Galindas…Shrieking and squealing and styling and crying and whining…And make-up! And the outfits! Elphaba suddenly wondered why she had agreed to do this. One look at the bright look on Galinda's face reminded her. Elphaba smiled and listened while her roommate explained the beauty of a fashion show.


	2. Let Me Guess

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed! I didn't expect anyone to, so it was a nice surprise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think Fiyero may make an appearance in the next one…**

"Oh, Elphie, the show is going to be so splendacious!" Galinda exclaimed to no one in particular.

Elphaba, who had long changed into her nightclothes and was reclining on her bed, rolled her eyes. Galinda wouldn't quit harping about this ridiculous fashion show. Ever since she had unfortunately sold her soul earlier that day, Galinda kept going on and on about how "splendacious" and wonderful the show would be. Elphaba wasn't convinced; what was Galinda thinking, asking her to model? Not only was Elphaba completely awkward in her own skin, she also had absolutely no fashion sense or any want for fashion sense, for that matter.

"There's so much work left to do, Elphie!" Galinda was still talking. "There's the fitting, of course, and I have to actually make the outfits…"

Elphaba sighed as Galinda continued her to-do list. This would be a long couple of months. Luckily, Galinda had told her about the show in plenty of time. Elphaba would need that time to prepare for a room full of people who would automatically reject her and very possibly laugh and make fun of her the whole time. Elphaba shook her head, wishing above all things that she had said no.

"Did you hear me?" Galinda asked, a drip of impatience in her voice. "Elphie, did you hear anything that I said?"

"Of course, deary," Elphaba lied easily, finding it simpler to just nod and smile. After all, she had no information or input to add to the conversation, which unfortunately revolved around fashion at the moment. Elphaba thought bitterly that the conversation would probably revolve around fashion for the next very long months. Perhaps she could go to the library tomorrow and get a book about fashion…She cringed at the thought.

"Well then, will you do it?" Elphaba hesitated, reluctant to fall into the same trap again. "Pleaseeeeeeeee? For me?" Galinda bounced on her bed, a smile illuminating her face.

"What did you want me to do?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Ah ha!! I knew it! You _weren't_ listening to me! Elphie, we have to work together on this, and that means that you have to pay attention!"

Elphaba nodded dumbly, mouth open. She couldn't believe she had just gotten a lecture on paying attention from _Galinda_ of all people. Surely the world would be ending soon, and then she would not have to model in that ridiculous fashion show, Elphaba thought dreamily.

Elphaba recovered and cleared her throat. "So what did you want this time, Galinda?"

"Oh, nothing," Galinda chirped. "I just wanted to prove a point."

Elphaba smiled in spite of herself, taken aback by Galinda's trick. Galinda was clever when she wanted to be. Elphaba suspected that Galinda was brighter than she let on. Galinda seemed to be content letting everyone think she was just another dimwit popular person, but in moments like these Elphaba could see beyond that. Galinda was actually one of the cleverest people she had met; the only thing that held her back was her unfailing optimism. But Elphaba was starting to think that optimism didn't hurt Galinda like it would and had hurt her.

"Point taken. So can I see your drawings?"

"No!" Galinda shouted, a squeal of terror erupting from her. "It has to be a surprise! Otherwise you might break your promise!"

"Galinda, what does that mean?" Galinda was quiet, looking awfully sheepish. "Are there frills?" An intense silence during which Galinda whittled her thumbs. "Pink?" Yet another silence. "Really, Galinda? And you expect me to wear these clothes and actually make them look _pretty_? What are you thinking?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Elphaba," Galinda said ominously.

Elphaba sighed, realizing that Galinda wouldn't divulge any information any time soon. She decided to forget that this horrendous fashion show was ever even happening. She would simply carry on with her life like she wasn't going to be completely humiliated in a few months.

Unfortunately for Elphaba, ignoring Galinda and the fashion show would not be possible. She was awoken the next morning with a bouncing blond shaking her arm. She groaned, thinking it was too early for whatever it was Galinda had planned.

"Elphie! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Galinda trilled, her voice taking on an even higher octave, one that Elphaba wasn't sure had existed before.

Despite the annoying alarm clock, Elphaba's eyes shot open, taking in the perky blond before turning toward the clock on her bedside table. She squinted and grabbed her glasses, still not convinced that it was time to wake up. When she saw that class wouldn't even start for another two hours, she sighed and flopped back in her bed, taking off her glasses and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Go back to bed," she grumbled, turning over.

"Elphie, I can't! I'm way too excited. Oh, this show is going to be splendacious!"

"Yes, yes, you've said that."

"How can you sleep with such an exciting opportunity at your doorstep. Oh, to be in a fashion show, especially one with Ozmopolitan," Galinda's voice took on a dreamy tone, and she plopped down on the foot of Elphaba's bed. She bounced, and Elphaba made a noise reminiscent of a growling bear.

"May I remind you that this ridiculous fashion show isn't even happening for a couple of months?" Elphaba snapped, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Ooooh, somebody's grumpy!" Galinda teased, poking Elphaba's foot, which had slipped out from underneath the covers. "And of course I know that the fashion show isn't for another couple of months! That's my point, silly! We've got a lot of work to do if you're going to be a model for me! We need to start as soon as possible."

Elphaba groaned. She would never get to sleep in again. "Let me guess—you're going to make me popular?" Elphaba sat up in bed, giving up the idea of sleeping until a decent hour.

Galinda beamed at her. "Of course! Let me see…we'll have to do something with that hair…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and found herself praying to the Unnamed God that this hell would be over soon. She was becoming quite religious since last night. Nessa would be thrilled, Elphaba thought wryly.


	3. Humiliation Anyone?

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you to Elphaba1fan, who reviewed the second chapter! I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit more angsty than I intended…perhaps I should change the description of the story? Enjoy!**

Elphaba pulled on her shirt again. It was simply too short for her lanky frame. She would have to talk to Galinda before the blond forced her into any more of her tiny clothes. Elphaba felt like a green-painted clown.

She sighed as she entered the history classroom. She blushed a deep red as the room became hushed at her entrance. Honestly, was she that important that they had to stop what they were doing just to make fun of her? For once she was thankful that Galinda had left her long black hair out of the braid. She held her head high but let her hair fall across her face gently as she clunked her way to her seat. The high heels were a little more than ridiculous and made Elphaba's already tall frame even more statuesque.

She heard laughter as she pulled out her seat and plopped into it. Giggles erupted from different parts of the room, and Elphaba could make out various whispers. She blushed a deeper crimson and allowed herself to wallow in self-pity. If only she had never begun to like that insufferable blond, then none of this would have happened…But Elphaba couldn't begin to dislike Galinda now. Galinda was simply too nice to hate. And besides, she was the best friend Elphaba had ever had, and Elphaba could never forget her kindness at the Ozdust.

"Galinda's handiwork, I'm assuming?" Fiyero's voice made Elphaba jump and give a little gasp. Fiyero grinned widely as Elphaba's face darkened into a fierce scowl.

"Yes, your girlfriend has quite the eye for disaster." Elphaba's tone was bitter.

"Oh, you know you love her."

Elphaba's face softened. "Do you think I would put myself through this if I didn't? She _will_ owe me for this, however…" Elphaba grinned wickedly, thinking of how she could make the blond pay…cleaning the room for a month, laundry for two months, breakfast in bed…

"So…why did you agree to this?" Fiyero's questioning voice brought her out of her devious planning, and she scowled again, brought back to reality.

"Well, I kind of got myself into an awkward and unprecedented disaster."

Fiyero's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Fiyero waited for Elphaba's reply, and the green girl sighed. "I may have agreed to something I shouldn't have…"

Fiyero's gaze didn't leave her frustrated face, and he waited patiently for an answer. When the girl remained silent, his face took on a slightly amused expression. "And what is that?"

Elphaba frowned at him. "Really, Fiyero, you're going to make me say it? It's bad enough I have to do it. Can't you wait for Galinda to explain it to you?"

"Okay, okay," Fiyero said, throwing his hands up in defeat, a sheepish expression on his face. "But consider me sufficiently curious."

"Look who finally found a dictionary," Elphaba mumbled as Fiyero took his seat in the row behind her.

The lecture was completely boring, even for Elphaba. Ever since Dr. Dillamond left, Elphaba's fire for history had been extinguished. To fill the void that Dr. Dillamond's absence had left, Elphaba had started to delve more into Animal rights. She was sufficiently disgusted by all of the terrible information she had found, and she had resolved to dedicate her life to fighting for the underdog. After all, wasn't she an underdog too?

Elphaba rose tentatively when class was over, grabbing each of her books individually. She was teetering on the high heels as she made her way out of the classroom, and she managed to embarrass herself to the brink of death by tripping just outside of the door. Her books flew out of her hands in a very comical manner as her feet flew out from underneath her. She landed with a terrible plop on the hard tile floor.

"Ouch," she croaked, needing to cover her embarrassment with some sort of comment.

The other students turned to look at her, the green disaster. They laughed and giggled loudly, not bothering to cover up their delight at her decidedly ungraceful moment. She groaned and lay in the floor, content to melt into the tile. She groaned again as a helpful hand started gathering her books.

"Can't you just leave me in my misery?" Elphaba asked, comfortable to a certain extent in said misery. At least she knew what to expect from it.

"Well then I wouldn't be a very good friend, would I?" was Fiyero's not-so-helpful reply. Elphaba could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh. I'd just like to see you try to parade around in these silly shoes. I don't understand why women subject themselves to such misery."

"That's easy," Fiyero said, offering her a hand. "Heels make women's butts look good."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, accepting his help from the floor and dusting her skirt off. "You would say that."

He grinned, handing her the disheveled books. "Well, I've got to go catch Galinda before her class, but I'll see you later?" Elphaba nodded, clutching her books like a shield. "Eyes on the road," he threw over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction.

Elphaba weaved through the traffic of students, making a beeline for her dorm room. Once her feet were cozy in her flats and a more modest frock replaced her outlandish Galinda outfit, she grabbed her books and headed out again.

She walked confidently across the campus, her head held high. If she didn't feel confident, she could at least act the part. She felt every bit the awkward teenager she no longer was when she trudged into the dining hall. She had left her tender teenage years not even a year before, but the unfortunate gangliness still remained as she had yet to grow into her angular frame.

She felt the stares as she stood in the lunch line. She hated being the center of attention, and she wished she could just disappear into the background. She grabbed the first thing she could reach and headed off to find a table. She seated herself in an out-of-the-way table, content as she opened her book and began to read. Someone clearing their throat broke her out of her concentration.

She looked up to find Galinda glaring at her. "What?" Elphaba asked, taken aback by Galinda's serious expression.

"What happened to your clothes?" Galinda asked, taking a seat across from Elphaba.

The green girl looked down at her frock guiltily. "I changed."

"I can see that, Elphie! How am I supposed to get you ready to model if you won't even _practice_ walking in heels and a nice outfit?"

Elphaba grunted. "I'll just practice in our room."

"And how will you confidently model my pieces if you haven't put yourself in public?" Galinda's eyebrows went up, and she crossed her arms.

Elphaba sighed. "Isn't there anything I can do that won't result in my total humiliation?"

Galinda considered this, and eventually her face erupted into a beautiful smile. "Of course, Elphie! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Oooh, this is going to be so good! I'll teach you how to be popular yet!"

Elphaba groaned. "For some reason I still don't like the sound of that."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic! Trust me, Elphie, when I'm through with you, you won't even recognize yourself!" Galinda bounced in her seat, happy in her plan to make Elphaba the perfect model.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Elphaba muttered under her breath, not totally confident in Galinda's abilities to make Elphaba likeable. Elphaba would always be the green outcast, and no amount of perfume or makeup would ever change that.


	4. Spinning

**A/N—Sorry this took so long! I was kind of putting this story on hold, trying to get my thoughts out. I really had no idea where I wanted to go with this (still don't), but I'm trying to figure that out, I promise! Right now I'm kind of going where this story takes me, so I'm sorry if things seem a little strange. **

**Elphaba may be slightly (or extremely, idk yet) OOC, but I'll try to correct that soon. My vision for Elphaba is that, especially now, before she defies the Wizard, she is just a lonely young schoolgirl. That's why she may seem a little…naïve, I guess? But anyways, I would LOVE to hear what you think about her character (or any of the others) !! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the insanely long author's note, and thanks to Elphaba1fan for reviewing the last chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said something that _didn't_ result in my humiliation," Elphaba croaked, glancing nervously at the crowd around her.

"Oh, don't be silly, Elphie! You look wonderful, and I'm going to be surprised if every man is not mesmerized by you by the end of tonight."

Elphaba blushed upon hearing Galinda's flattery but accepted it with no protest. She shuffled on her feet, feeling awkward and exposed in her party dress and heels. She was definitely _not _a party dress and heels sort of girl.

The Ozdust was rather crowded that night, and beautiful couples spun circles around Galinda and Elphaba. Fiyero was at the bar getting Elphaba a much-needed drink. Galinda squealed as she noticed the new fashions the girls were wearing.

"Oh, Elphie, this is all so perfect! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Galinda, don't be so modest. You practically pushed me out of the door."

Galinda glared at her roommate. "I told you we had to practice." Her face lightened into the regular bubbly expression. "Besides, what better way to practice than at a dance?" She giggled, tossing her hair in a very Galinda fashion.

Elphaba had to grin at her roommate. Galinda was so silly sometimes. Fiyero came back with her drink, and she took it from him gratefully. She grimaced as the liquid touched her tongue, but she desperately needed something to take the edge off of this terrible party.

"Elphie! Slow down! I can't very well teach a drunk how to be…popular!" Galinda admonished.

Fiyero hid his grin as he took a sip from his own glass. Galinda moved closer to him, content to hang off of his arm. He looked…awkward? No, that couldn't be right. He loved Galinda.

"So," Fiyero started, not comfortable with the silence. "Where does our Elphie's training begin?"

Elphaba glowered at him, and he just grinned back. Galinda bounced, her blond curls bobbing with the motion. She smiled and squealed, squeezing Fiyero's arm. He cringed, and Elphaba had to smile at their antics.

"Oh, Elphie, this is just so…"

"Splendacious?" Elphaba supplied, grinning at Galinda.

"Exactly! You'll be popular yet!" Galinda's featured became serious as she contemplated where Elphaba should begin. "Well, the obvious thing to start with is dancing."

"Dancing," Elphaba groaned. "Can't we start with something…simpler?"

"Ok…" Galinda mused. "How about hair tossing?"

Fiyero chuckled at Elphaba's awkward expression. She shot him a murderous glare, and he choked on his laugh. He began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think I'd prefer dancing," Elphaba muttered.

"Ok! That's what I thought, Elphie! Fiyero! You can teach her, right?" She batted her eyelashes, and Fiyero chuckled.

"I'd be happy to, as long as Elphaba will have me," he said, sending an apologetic glance to Elphaba.

"Fine," the green girl grumbled, giving Galinda her empty glass and Fiyero her hand.

When their hands touched, something changed. Elphaba couldn't quite explain it, but she felt…different. Maybe it was the atmosphere at the Ozdust, maybe it was his genuine open expression, but whatever it was, it made Elphaba uncomfortable. He looked at her with those blue eyes, looked through her, to her very being. Fiyero, seeming to realize the change too, cleared his throat and smiled slightly.

"Galinda, huh?" he shook his head. He was trying to joke, but Elphaba was too confused to even reply.

He led her to the center of the floor and awkwardly pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes instinctively. He felt…right. She shook her head, opening her eyes. He was Galinda's boyfriend. And plus, Elphaba had never thought of Fiyero as anything other than a big brother. He was a friend, someone to make fun of and joke with. They never took each other seriously, so why should she feel so very serious right now?

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice like velvet in her ear.

"Fine," she snapped, not allowing what she was thinking to come through.

"Oh. Okay," he answered, sounding dazed.

He led them around the dance floor, and Elphaba was content to follow his lead for once. He tightened his grip around her waist, and she felt safe in his arms. She had never felt safe before, and the feeling terrified her. What was it about Fiyero, and why now? Why not earlier that day when he'd helped her up after her embarrassing fall? Or why not every other time she had seen him?

Or maybe, she considered as he whirled them around the floor, the feeling was there all along. She had just never given her a chance to _feel_. She expected embarrassment and isolation her whole life, and that is all that she had ever felt. Until now, this moment, when Fiyero held her tightly against himself, spinning her around a room full of people who detested her. He wasn't scared of what they thought of him; he was her friend. At that moment, she decided that he could never be anything more than her friend.

Not only would he never like her in that way, but if her feelings were ever known, it could ruin all of the safety that she felt with him. No, she couldn't risk what it would do to not only her relationship with Fiyero, but also her newfound and surprisingly satisfying friendship with Galinda. She would be left to drown without a lifesaver, and life without Galinda and Fiyero would feel exactly like that—drowning. She would simply have to suppress and hide her true feelings. She grimaced, realizing that the reason that wouldn't be so difficult is because that is what she had been doing her whole life. She wondered if she would ever get a chance to express herself.

Elphaba had been so caught up in her thoughts about how she could never be with Fiyero that she hadn't noticed that they had stopped spinning. Fiyero was looking down at her, his brows knitted in confusion or…concern? His eyes were filled with worry, and Elphaba figured that he had been trying to get her attention for a while now.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" he was saying.

"I'm…fine," she replied, her voice sounding a little weaker than normal.

Elphaba, as a matter of fact, was not fine. While she had been musing, she had failed to notice not only Fiyero but also the strange lightheadedness that she now had. Her stomach was twisted in knots, and she was suffering some sort of strange hot flash. She had just assumed that all of these feelings had to do with being so close to Fiyero, but as she stood there, she realized that these feelings meant something much more embarrassing than a little crush on Fiyero.

"I think…I'm going to be…sick," Elphaba stuttered, covering her mouth and frantically searching for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh," was all Fiyero said before he joined in the hunt for a bathroom. He found it and pulled Elphaba in that direction, pushing his way through the crowd. He left her at the bathroom door, and she rushed in, not even giving him a second glance.

He sighed as he waited, anxious for his friend. He thought that she didn't look well, but it was so hard to tell with her green color. Fiyero grimaced as a girl opened the door to the bathroom, making it easy for him to hear Elphaba retching. She sounded so miserable; all he wanted to do was take care of her.

Fiyero gave her a weak smile as she came out of the bathroom, holding her stomach. She groaned but let him put his arm around her. He grinned when she laid her head on his shoulder, but why that simple gesture made him happy he couldn't say. Maybe he was just happy helping a friend out…yeah, that had to be it.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he weaved through the crowd, searching for Galinda.

She groaned again but didn't answer. He supposed that was the only thing he was going to get out of her. He soon found the blond surrounded by a flock of her friends. She was describing her new designs for the fashion show. She smiled widely when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero, but then her smile turned into a worried line when she saw what state her friend was in.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Elphaba only groaned. "She's sick. She threw up," Fiyero supplied, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back. He heard once that it helped take away the nausea; he hoped that it did.

"Oh. Okay. I'll take her home," Galinda said quietly to Fiyero. "Goodbye everyone!" she exclaimed to everyone else, making both Elphaba and Fiyero cringe.

"Would you stop that infernal screeching?" Elphaba croaked, but what was meant as a snide comment came out unintentionally soft.

"Oh, Elphie!!! You'll be okay!!! I'll take you home, and then I'll make you soup and tea with honey and I'll stay up with you and talk all night if you want!" Galinda nodded matter-of-factly, rubbing her roommate's arm quickly. "Ooh! We can talk about the fashion show! This illness is the perfect thing! It'll give us lots of time to learn about modeling!"

Galinda started planning as the threesome exited the Ozdust. Elphaba was draped between Fiyero and Galinda, her arms around each of her friends' shoulders. Her head hung low as she tried to get the world to stop spinning.

She groaned as Galinda squealed and planned more of her "lessons" for Elphaba. "I think I'm going to be sick again," she mumbled.


	5. Wizomania

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of filler, I suppose. I'll get back to the fashion show plot in the next chapter I promise. For some reason, I really wanted to write Avaric! Sorry if his character isn't right, I'm not exactly sure how he's supposed to be. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They really mean the world to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba groaned and placed a clammy green hand to her forehead. She had a sheen of sweat across her face, and, feeling it now with her hand, she felt another heat wave course through her. Her eyes flicked open, and her vision filled with a too perky looking Galinda. Elphaba groaned again but for different reasons this time.

"Oh good, you're awake again!" Galinda beamed, her golden hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Yes," Elphaba said simply. She wondered momentarily what day it was, and when she couldn't remember, she looked up at Galinda. "What day is it?"

"It's tomorrow!" Galinda squealed, pointing at the window where the sun's rays were peaking through.

Elphaba clutched her head with both hands and shuffled to sit up in her bed. "Galinda, please," Elphaba said weakly.

Galinda looked slightly repentant as she saw the pained look on her roommate's face. "Sorry, I just get excited sometimes."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I know." She tried to remember the exact events of the past night, but it was all a blur. She vaguely remembered getting sick at the Ozdust, and Galinda and Fiyero helping her home and tucking her in bed. Oh the Ozdust. Fiyero and his hand and the spinning room and dancing and _feeling_ things and Fiyero. Elphaba must have looked like she was going to be sick again because Galinda looked at her concernedly.

"Elphie? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Elphaba said, feeling anything but what she said.

Galinda shook her head disapprovingly. "I told you not to drink! But you didn't listen to me!"

"Galinda, this was not the alcohol. Believe me, I can handle more than one glass of liquor before I get sick. No, it's something else."

"Oooh, maybe it's that tofu you had before we went to the Ozdust! That stuff was terriforous! It looked half rotten. I can't believe you ate it!"

Elphaba felt her stomach flip as she thought of the nearly rancid tofu she had consumed. "Well, it's so hard to find food that isn't made from animals. I can't be too picky. I had no idea it would make me sick. It honestly didn't taste that bad, at the time."

Galinda wrinkled her nose. "Whatever you say, Elphie. Do you want me to get you something to eat before I go shopping?"

"Ugh, no. I don't think I'd be able to keep it down."

"Well, okay then. I'll probably be gone all day. Fiyero said he has this romantic evening planned! Doesn't that sound gloriforous?"

"Splendacious even," Elphaba said, making fun of her roommate's unusual vocabulary. She grinned when Galinda didn't catch it.

"Exactly! I'll tell you all about it when I get back! Bye Elphieeeeeeee!" Galinda trotted out the room, leaving Elphaba in a contented silence.

Elphaba floated in and out of consciousness the rest of the day. She was content to lie in her bed, drowning in her sickness. It was cathartic, really, to have to do nothing besides sweat and vomit and sleep. By the time dinner rolled around, though, Elphaba's cycle of sweat, vomit, sleep was becoming tiring. She was growing restless and even a little hungry. She grabbed some loose fitting and comfortable clothes and pulled her thick hair into a haphazard ponytail.

She walked into the dining room quickly, eager to get her food and go back to her room. As she was leaving with food in hand, she was startled to hear her name called from across the room. When she looked up, she saw Galinda waving at her excitedly. Elphaba cautiously made her way over, wary of who Galinda was sitting with. Avaric, the one boy that Elphaba could say she truly hated, was sitting with her popular roommate.

"Elphie! I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Galinda gushed, moving over so that Elphaba could sit in the booth too.

"Oh, so the green bean was sick?" Avaric sneered from across the table.

Elphaba glared at him and coughed in his direction. "Oops, excuse me," she said as insincerely as she could.

"Seriously, Cucumber, if you get me sick, I will come after you."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

"Guys!" Galinda said, throwing her hands in the air. "Quit it! Let's just sit here and enjoy our dinner, okay?"

"Fine," Avaric said, turning moodily back to his food.

"Sorry about him, Elphie. He's just in a bad mood," Galinda apologized.

"No need for you to apologize, Galinda. I'd rather hear it from the horse's mouth," Elphaba said, looking pointedly in Avaric's direction.

"Ha ha," Avaric said sarcastically.

"Elphie! Avaric! Please!"

Elphaba shrugged and grabbed an apple from her tray. "So where's Fiyero?" she asked, sinking her teeth into the apple's flesh.

"He's coming. He had to grab something from his room. Then we're going to the Emerald City to see a play! Isn't that wonderful?" Galinda bounced.

"Is this the romantic evening he had planned?"

"Yep," Galinda grinned. "The only downside is that sourpuss here has to come." She stuck her thumb in Avaric's direction. Avaric merely snorted and turned his head away from the two girls.

"Why?"

"Well, because he got us discount tickets. He _did_ have a date, but she cancelled on him, which is why he's so moodified."

"I see," Elphaba said, grinning wickedly to herself. So Avaric had finally met a girl with some sense. It was nice to know that someone had finally put the jerk in his place.

Fiyero walked up then, his suit causing many people's heads to turn as he walked by. Elphaba couldn't blame them; he looked…terrific. Elphaba stopped herself from noticing his appearance. If she continued thinking of him like that, she was going to be continuously disappointed. Better to forget that he was a good-looking, nice, smart, wonderful prince sooner rather than later.

"Hello, dearest!" Galinda cooed as Fiyero sat next to Avaric.

"Hi, Galinda," he said. "Elphaba! What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner," Elphaba said between bites from her apple.

He chuckled. "I can see that. It's good to see you're feeling better." He looked at her, his eyes looking through her like they had done the night before at the Ozdust. Elphaba squirmed, uncomfortable with having so much attention. "So, are you coming with us?"

Avaric snorted loudly. "Yeah, right. Like I'd take Cucumber here to see Wizomania. I'm pretty sure they'd kick her out of the theater."

Elphaba sent him a glare. "I'm pretty sure they don't allow animals in the theater, but somehow _you_ manage to get in."

Fiyero laughed, and Galinda giggled nervously. Before Avaric could retaliate, Galinda spoke up. "You guys really should try to get along. Why don't you invite Elphie, Avaric? You _do_ have an extra ticket."

Avaric looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Invite Asparagus? You must be delusional. I won't sit by that monster all night. No way."

Elphaba felt her skin prickle. "And I wouldn't be caught dead with this ogre. Look, I think I'm going to go back upstairs. Have fun, Galinda, Fiyero."

"Bye, greenie!" Avaric said happily.

"Wait," Fiyero said, grabbing Elphaba's hand before she could walk away. "Avaric, why don't you sit by Galinda?"

"Fiyero," Galinda said, her features showing her confusion.

"Fiyero, you don't have to do that. I don't really want to go anyways," Elphaba said, trying to pull her hand away.

"You would sit by greenie and keep her away from me? Why?" Avaric asked.

"Well, because you have an extra ticket. And I know that Elphaba has always wanted to go to the Emerald City."

"But Fiyero! This is supposed to be a romantic evening! Avaric is already ruining it! I can't handle sitting by him all night!" Galinda wailed.

"She's right. I'll go to the City some other time. I really have to get back upstairs."

Fiyero gave her a look that she didn't quite understand before he reluctantly released her hand. She smiled at Galinda and scowled at Avaric before turning away from the group. She took a deep breath as she left the dining room. What was Fiyero thinking? And why did it secretly make Elphaba very happy?


	6. Thinking?

**A/N: So I have a confession…I have been neglecting this story and even considering taking an indefinite break from it. But…then I decided not to. Haha!! So I hope that you guys are still enjoying it. I just need an extra oomph to get over the mid-story hump, I think. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked is sadly not mine.**

Exactly one month had passed since Elphaba had gotten sick at the Ozdust. One month since she had felt whatever she had felt for Fiyero. And no matter how hard she tried, the feeling just kept nagging at her. Fiyero didn't help matters much, either. He was always so…_nice_. Ever since the Ozdust, he had been especially nice to Elphaba. She chalked it up to pity, but some small part of her hoped that Fiyero had felt something that night too.

The fashion show was just around the corner, a few short weeks away. Elphaba had put up with non-stop prattling by the always excited Galinda. The blond girl was constantly harping on Elphaba to "wear your hair different today, for Oz's sake!" But Elphaba had suffered through all of it, simply because of her love for her friend.

And it was because of that same love that Elphaba now found herself in a dress shop with Galinda and the incomprehensible Fiyero. As if this wasn't enough torture, Elphaba was forced to try on multiple dresses of different colors, so that Galinda "could have the right color palate" for her cursed green skin.

"Ooooh, I like that one, Elphie!" Galinda squealed as Elphaba emerged from the dressing room in a pale pink dress.

The green girl scowled, her hands on her hips. "No pink," she nearly barked.

"But Elphie—"

"No pink! I will_ not_ prance around on some stage for all the world to see in a _pink_ dress."

"But you promised," Galinda pouted.

So the two girls stared at each other, both stubborn and unyielding in their own way. Fiyero, long forgotten, cleared his throat awkwardly. "For what it's worth…" he started. He immediately stopped when Elphaba shot him a look that would stop an elephant in its tracks.

Galinda, oblivious to Elphaba's withering stare, turned to Fiyero. "What, dearest?"

He cleared his throat again, suddenly wishing that he hadn't agreed to come along. But another glance at Elphaba in a very flattering dress quickly reminded him why he was there. He had always cared for her, as a brother would, but when he danced with her at the Ozdust, something had changed. He shook his head, pushing the memory of Elphaba in his arms away.

"I was just going to say that Elphaba looks really great in that dress. I like that color for her."

Elphaba blinked once, twice, and then frowned at him. "No pink, Galinda. I love you, my sweet, but the fact that I'm doing this silly show in the first place is testament enough to that love."

Galinda pouted, crossing her arms, but Elphaba was already back in the changing room contemplating what Fiyero had said. Was he just being nice? After all, he was her friend. But that look…that look in his eyes could make a stone melt. Which perhaps explained why Elphaba struggled with getting that ridiculous dress over her head.

The threesome slowly made their way to the girls' dorm room. Fiyero and Galinda had a prolonged goodbye as Elphaba rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs, tired and feeling incredibly lonely. Just as she was climbing into her bed, Galinda burst into the room, tears shining brightly on her face.

"Galinda! What is it?" Elphaba was at her side in a moment and guided the sobbing girl to her pink bed.

"Fiyero—" sniffle sniffle "—He…oh, Elphie!!" The blond collapsed in her roommate's arms, and Elphaba tensed at the sudden closeness. She was silently cursing Fiyero. What sort of mindless thing had he done this time?

"What did he do, Galinda?"

Galinda gathered her composure as best she could and put on a brave face. "Oh, Elphie, it's so terrible!"

Elphaba waited but Galinda didn't say anymore. "What, Galinda?"

"He's…he's…_thinking_!!" Galinda said, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

Elphaba had to stifle a laugh. So Fiyero was finally thinking. She didn't know which was funnier, the fact that Fiyero had suddenly decided to grow a brain or the fact that Galinda was so distraught over this. Fiyero was thinking. Elphaba's heart sped up, wishing, hoping…could he be thinking about her?

"Why is that so bad? Thinking is generally not frowned upon."

Galinda shot Elphaba a look. "But Fiyero…he just doesn't think! That's what I like about him! And now…now he's different. He's all…moodified. Ever since the Ozdust, he's been distant."

Elphaba felt her heart leap. The Ozdust. Fiyero had been different after the Ozdust. After their dance. She felt heat course through her as Galinda continued to sob about Fiyero's new thinking. She was quickly brought back to the present situation when Galinda grabbed her sleeve and blew into it.

"Galinda!"

"What?" Galinda said, admonished yet still trying to sound innocent. "Well, it's not as if we can't replace it. We'll just sew some curtains together…" Galinda was silent for a moment, and then her face broke into a huge smile. "Curtains!" And before Elphaba could process what was happening, Galinda had jumped from her seat and had ripped their curtains from the window.

"Galinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba suppressed the groan, fearing that this new bout of perkiness had something to do with her and the fashion show.

Sure enough, Galinda held the curtains up and walked toward Elphaba, her eyes intense with concentration. "Yes, yes, this will work. If I just cut this here, and sew it there…"

"You can't be serious. Curtains? You're going to design a dress out of curtains?"

"Shhhh!" Galinda said as harshly as she could. Elphaba cracked a smile and looked up from the curtains that would soon be her new dress just in time to see Galinda's sour look. "Elphie, you have to trust me! I know what I'm doing! This color works perfects for you, and if I can just design it right…"

Elphaba glanced at the curtain, skeptical. "It's brown."

"Beige, Elphie, beige," Galinda corrected distractedly.

"It looks brown. I'll look like a tree."

"Elphie! It's beige, and you will _not_ look like a tree! And if you do, then I don't deserve to win the title of 'Ozmopolitan's Tippy Top Up and Comer.'"

Elphaba couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Is that what they call it?"

Galinda glared at her. "Yes. Of course! Don't you think it's a splendacious name?"

Elphaba nodded, trying to look serious. "Of course, my sweet."

As Elphaba watched Galinda, she couldn't help but think about how sad her roommate had been mere minutes before. What had Fiyero been thinking about? Elphaba continued to think of him as she fell asleep that night, content in her dreams and knowing that they would never become reality.

**A/N: Another one! So this chapter was difficult on so many levels, it's not even funny. I had some serious writer's block, but I figured if I didn't churn this out now, I'd never come back to it. So I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll do better next time, I promise! Oh, and reviews always help to inspire me…(and thanks to those who have been reviewing…you guys seriously rock!)**


	7. Curtain Dress

**Disclaimer: Wicked is sadly not mine.**

**A/N: So this chapter was very fun for me to write! I told you guys I only needed to get over that silly mid-story hump. So now that I'm on the other side, all I can see is green grass. Haha! So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all my readers, favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! You guys are fantastic with a side of awesome!**

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to find Galinda humming at her desk. She grimaced when she turned over and caught a glimpse of the time. Elphaba thought it was a strange occurrence any time Galinda was up and _perky_ before Elphaba even had a chance to have her morning coffee. Galinda without coffee was simply too much to handle sometimes. Like now.

"Oh, Elphie, you're awake! I'm so excitified! Now you can try this on! I've been working on it all night, and I want to make sure I got your measurements right." Galinda lifted the fabric off of her desk in a flourish. It didn't even look like the drab curtains that had been hanging in their room yesterday.

Elphaba, ever the skeptic, eyed it cautiously. "Curtains, Galinda."

Galinda stopped mid bounce and gave Elphaba a somewhat menacing look. "Would you just let it go, Elphie? Besides, I thought you liked to be _different_. A curtain dress is definitely different."

Elphaba laughed mirthlessly. "I don't like to be different; I'm forced into it." The two girls looked at each other, both uncomfortable by the heavy turn the conversation had taken. Elphaba, feeling responsible for her roommate's now serious expression, attempted to get back some of the bounce that Galinda had had. "But I suppose I'll embrace my uniqueness. Just for you, though." Elphaba gave Galinda a small smile.

Galinda beamed at the green girl and bounced over to her bed, pulling Elphaba up. "Okay, now you just go and put this on. I'll wait here."

Elphaba took the "curtain dress" into the bathroom. She looked at it cautiously, still not convinced that Galinda could make curtains look _good_. But as Elphaba pulled the dress over her head, she quickly realized why Galinda would win the fashion contest. The dress was simply beautiful. Elphaba couldn't imagine anything that would make her look…elegant. But that's exactly what she looked like. She walked out of the bathroom slowly, relishing the way the dress swished around her calves.

"Oh, Elphie! Look at you! You're so pretty!" Galinda bounced on the bed, clapping her hands together.

And then Elphaba did a very un-Elphaba-like thing. She twirled. Elphaba _twirled_. And she had felt pretty doing it. She allowed herself to be open to the idea that she was possibly something more than the asparagus or the cucumber or the frog. She could be _pretty_. When she looked at Galinda again, the blond's mouth was open in a perfect "o."

"What?" Elphaba snapped, her heavy shield back in place.

Galinda closed her mouth. "Nothing. It's just…wow. I'm good." The corner of Elphaba's mouth tilted upward almost imperceptibly. "Elphie, you have to _promise_ me you'll do that on the runway!"

Elphaba's face fell. "No way."

"Pleeeeeease?" Galinda pouted, her face scrunching in a very cute and very persuasive way.

Elphaba felt herself wavering, but she fought it. "I will not twirl onstage, Galinda."

Galinda crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'm just reminding you, I have control over your wardrobe."

"Isn't this it?"

"No, silly! There has to be more than one outfit! Oz, Elphie, one would think you've never even _heard_ of fashion."

"Well…" Elphaba started. Galinda playfully swatted her arm, and the roommates smiled at each other.

"So Elphie, you have to tell me if this dress fits you alright. It looks marvelicious from here, but how does it feel?"

Elphaba took a few steps in the dress, enjoying the feel of it. "It actually feels pretty perfect. How did you guess my measurements?"

Galinda turned a deep shade of red. "Well, actually, I may have measured you in your sleep." She looked away quickly.

Elphaba laughed at Galinda's awkwardness. "How ever did you manage that without me noticing?"

"Well, you're a very deep sleeper. One time, there was an ant in the room, and I screamed and screamed and you never even turned over." Galinda nodded sagely.

Elphaba smiled. "An ant?"

"Elphie, don't laugh. It was huge! I was afraid it was going to carry me away. They can carry a lot of weight, Elphie. It's scary sometimes."

Elphaba tried to hold in the laughter, but she couldn't. She let the waves roll over her, enjoying the feeling of being completely carefree. When she came back to reality, Galinda had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. This sent Elphaba into another fit of laughter. Galinda turned the green girl toward the bathroom and threw in a frock for her to change into. When she emerged with the dress draped over her arm, she was back to normal.

She handed the dress back to Galinda, who was already sketching another design. Elphaba paced the room for a moment, too anxious to sit but too curious to let her questions go. She needed to know, for her own sanity. So, taking a deep breath and sitting on the edge of her bed, she hesitantly pulled Galinda from her work.

"So, Galinda…"

"Mmm?" Galinda said, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her face full of concentration.

Elphaba took a deep breath. She needed to know, she reminded herself. Not knowing would drive her mad. "Can I ask you something?"

That got Galinda's attention. Elphaba never sounded so hesitant, and Elphaba certainly never asked if she could ask a question. Galinda turned in her chair and faced the green girl. Elphaba was looking at her feet, which were tapping the floor nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well…I was just wondering about…Fiyero." Galinda's face fell. "I mean," Elphaba quickly continued, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just…well, you know me. I'm curious."

Galinda nodded. "Elphie, I just…I don't think I like him very much anymore. He's just…he's too serious all the time."

Elphaba tried to not let what she was feeling show on her face. It was a very terrible thing to feel happiness that your two best friends weren't happy with each, Elphaba tried to tell herself. Her traitorous heart wouldn't listen though, and it sped up its rhythm. "So…what does that mean for you two?" Elphaba could barely force the question out, but she had to know.

Galinda sighed. "Elphie, I know you like him as a friend and everything, but I just don't think we'll be hanging out with him much anymore. I think I'm going to break up with him."

"Are you sure?"

Galinda nodded. "I'm sure. Whatever it was that we had…it's gone now." Galinda sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Elphie, have you ever fallen out of love before?"

"Well, you'd have to be _in_ love at some point to fall out of it." Elphaba smiled sadly.

"Well, it's not fun. Everything feels…weird. Like, I swear I thought that when Fiyero and I were talking about his…_thinking_—" Galinda shuddered at the word "—I thought I heard him say something about liking you. Which is weird."

"Thanks, Galinda," Elphaba said, but she didn't really care. Her mind was racing too fast to care what Galinda thought about Fiyero's thinking.

Galinda smiled. "No, not weird that he likes you. Weird that he told me. I mean, of course he likes you. You two are friends, and you can't be friends with someone you don't like. Well, not real friends anyway. And you two are real friends. So why would he bring that up?"

Elphaba shrugged. She didn't trust her voice, so she turned away from Galinda and acted like she was gathering her books for class. In reality, she was elated by this new information. But she forced herself to keep her hopes to a minimum. Fiyero was a strange boy, and Elphaba couldn't predict his motives. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when she remembered that her first class of the day was with the prince in question.


	8. Fiyero Gets Roped In

**Disclaimer: Wicked is sadly not mine.**

**A/N: A filler chapter of sorts. I just had to get over this whole Galinda/Fiyero awkwardness before I could move the plot with Fiyero/Elphaba along. Next chapter will probably be a practice section, and then the chapter after that will more than likely be the fashion show! (no promises though! I reserve the right to change my mind about that :] ). Thank you so much to those who read, alert, favorite, and review! You guys seriously make my day, and you're the reason I haven't given up on this story yet! The end is sadly near, and I hope you guys enjoy the ride as much as I have!**

Elphaba walked into the classroom quickly, a flash of black and green. She claimed her seat without any sort of flourish, remembering the last time she had been in this classroom. Her cheeks flared with warmth as she remembered those silly heels and how she had tripped. But thinking of that made her think of Fiyero, and thinking of Fiyero, she had determined, was simply off limits.

But when she had made that rule for herself, she hadn't counted on Fiyero coming in and sitting next to her, which is exactly what he did. He was even early to class; generally he crept in at the last moment. As soon as he sat down, he placed his arm on the back of her chair good-naturedly and smiled at her. She stared at him blankly as a response; it was as if her face had gone renegade from the rest of her body.

"I got you something," Fiyero beamed at her. Her heart sped up and she fidgeted with her books.

"Oh, yeah?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller, plastic bag. "I know it might not be your thing…" he started. She reached into the bag and pulled out a soft, black scarf. It had beautiful embroidery around the edges, and it was so soft that it felt like a smooth caress against her skin. "But I saw this when we were out yesterday, and it reminded me of you."

She was speechless. Never had anyone given her a gift that was so personal. Generally she got generic gifts that required no thought. But this…Fiyero thought it looked like _her_. But how could it? It was too beautiful. Elphaba looked at it, treasuring her new scarf from the boy who might be thinking of her. "Thank you. I love it."

Fiyero grinned, and Elphaba had to grin back. They sat grinning at each other for a long moment, until the spell was broken by the professor. Class started, and Elphaba reluctantly tore her eyes from Fiyero. But try as she might, her mind wasn't anywhere close to being interested in the lecture. She let her mind wander, and it always drifted back to Fiyero and to the scarf that was now wrapped loosely around her neck. She fingered it absentmindedly, enjoying the feel of the fabric across her fingers.

Suddenly a different hand entered her vision. She turned, startled, and saw Fiyero gently touched the edge of the scarf. He grinned sheepishly and withdrew his hand.

"It looks good on you," he whispered.

She grinned, her cheeks nearly bursting into flames. She was too flustered to think of anything to say back, so she simply turned to face the professor again. She picked up her pencil, determined to calm her raging nerves. Just as she managed to get her heart back to a normal rhythm, she saw a paper flutter into her line of vision.

_Galinda and I are getting coffee after class today. You coming?_ He wrote.

Elphaba felt a surge of guilt. Galinda. She hadn't broken up with Fiyero yet. And Fiyero had no idea. He thought that they were all still the best of friends. She closed her eyes, attempting to collect her thoughts.

I don't think I should. Elphaba replied.

She glanced at him sideways and saw his reaction. His face fell, but he soon recovered and was scribbling something quickly across the page.

_Why not? I want you there._

She looked at him in surprise. He looked…hopeful? Scared? Vulnerable? But before she had a chance to respond, the class was over and Galinda had rushed up to them. Elphaba crumpled the note quickly and began to gather her books slowly.

"Fiyero, dearest, are you ready to go?"

He looked at Elphaba for an imperceptible moment. Then he turned back to Galinda. "I thought Elphaba might like to come with us."

Galinda face visibly fell. "Oh, well I thought that you and I could have some alone time. I need to tell you something. Besides, I'm sure Elphie has a lot of practicing to do for the fashion show. Right, Elphie?" Galinda turned to the green girl and waggled her eyebrows in a very comical manner.

"Uh, right. Yes. Practicing. Walking in heels. Dresses. Yes," Elphaba stammered.

Galinda suddenly gasped. "Oh, Elphie! Where did you get such a marvelicious scarf?" The blond ran her hand over the scarf that adorned Elphaba's neck.

Elphaba felt herself grow a shade darker. "Fiyero got it for me," she nearly whispered.

Galinda looked shocked. She looked from the green girl to Fiyero and back again. She then broke out into a grin so bright that it rivaled the sun. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand in one of hers and Fiyero's hand in the other.

"Oh, this is just so perfect!" she squeaked. "You two will be perfect together!"

"What?" Elphaba said, jerking her hand away. Why was Galinda so…_fine_ with her feelings for Fiyero? And how did Galinda know her feelings for Fiyero in the first place?

Fiyero surprisingly looked rather happy. He grinned first at Galinda and then at Elphaba. Elphaba felt her heart melt, and whatever confusion she had felt dripped away under Fiyero's gaze.

"For the fashion show, silly," Galinda answered Elphaba's long-forgotten question.

"What?" Fiyero asked, surprise marking his features. He pulled his hand out of Galinda's cautiously.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you until the last minute…" Galinda started. She was quickly becoming uneasy with the situation. Elphaba and Fiyero both leaned in, a stern look on their faces. "Um. Haha. This is funny, you guys!"

"Galinda. I thought we had discussed the fashion show at length. How did you forget to mention…whatever this is?" Elphaba seethed.

"Yeah," Fiyero threw in. Elphaba shot him a glare, and he grinned back.

"Well…I didn't think Fiyero would agree…but I thought if I had already made the designs that he wouldn't want to refuse…and now you two get to do the finale together!" Galinda finished with a flourish. "C'mon guys, this will be fun! I've already got the outfits done, so you two _have_ to do it! Elphie, you've already agreed, so I'm not worried about you." Elphaba blinked. "Fiyero, please say you'll do it. Pleeeeeease?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She had already fallen for that trick. She secretly hoped that Fiyero was as gullible to Galinda's wiles as she was. Luckily for her, he was.

Fiyero sighed and rolled his eyes in a very Elphaba-like gesture. "Fine."

Galinda squealed and clapped her hands. "Goodie! I'm so glad! You two make the perfect couple! You'll look great up there!"

Elphaba blushed at Galinda's words. If only Galinda knew how much she wished those words were true. But could Fiyero ever really like "the Cucumber" enough to be a couple with her? Elphaba didn't dare allow her heart to dream.

"So coffee then?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda blushed. "Actually, I'd rather just tell you what I have to tell you here."

"So that wasn't it?"

"Well…that was the big part of it. But since I've gotten that out of the way, all that's left is…"

"I'm going to go," Elphaba interrupted, fearing where the conversation was leading. She had an idea what Galinda was going to tell Fiyero, and she really didn't want to see Fiyero's hurt reaction.

"Okay!" Galinda chirped. "Don't forget, we've got practice tonight!"

Elphaba waved her hand in Galinda's direction, acknowledging the horrid truth of their practice section. Elphaba wondered bemusedly if Fiyero would be there after this. She hoped more earnestly than she should that Fiyero would still want to be her partner in whatever terrible finale Galinda had planned for the fashion show.

"Goodbye, Elphaba," Fiyero called after her. She blushed and waved, scurrying quickly from the room before Galinda broke the poor prince's heart.

But if Elphaba had stayed, she would have seen something that would have surprised her. Galinda talked quickly, but Fiyero interrupted her just as quickly. He talked quickly now, using his hands to explain what he had been thinking about. Galinda squealed in excitement, happy for her friends. And she and Fiyero shared a friendly hug, agreeing to keep Fiyero's secret until he could tell a certain green girl himself.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: Wicked is sadly still not mine.**

**A/N: So, long time no see! I've missed you guys! I've been hiding away, finishing up summer school. But, luckily today was my last day, so I can come back to the land of the living! Sorry to have been away so long! I really hated it, trust me. But now I'm back! Yayayayay! So I hope you guys still like this story!**

"No, no, no, Elphie! We've practiced this! You _know_ how to walk down the runway, I know you do! Now get out of whatever funk you are in and work it!" Galinda hollered instructions to Elphaba. The blond girl concentrated on Elphaba's every move, making sure that Elphie wouldn't embarrass herself in front of the large crowd at the fashion show.

Elphaba, for her part, was just ready to get the silly show over with. It was tomorrow, and she couldn't have been happier to do the deed and move on with her life. After tomorrow, it would be back to studying and forgetting about Fiyero. That's all she needed, really, was a time away from Fiyero. She didn't even like him that much, she reasoned. The only reason she thought that she liked him was because he was the only boy who was nice to her. That had to be it.

Elphaba turned at the end of the runway and sauntered as best she could back to the curtain. When she poked her head out again, Galinda was shaking her head and frowning. Ever since that morning, Elphaba had been in a mood, and it was starting to affect Galinda.

"Elphie, I've showed you how to turn that corner so you don't look like you're going to topple over. Now, come out here and do it again. And this time, try not to look like you're having a terrible time."

Elphaba scowled and walked the ridiculous runway again, making sure to frown extra hard at Galinda when she saw her. Galinda returned the face, and Elphaba stopped at the end of the runway. The two girls stood staring at each other, daring the other to back down. Galinda put her hand on her hip, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

The two girls were so fixated on one another that neither noticed the prince leaning against the doorway. He was grinning wickedly, clutching a bouquet of flowers in each hand. He let the girls glare at each a little longer, but when he saw Elphaba take a step forward, he walked quickly into the room.

"Ladies, I've come to save this practice!" he announced, presenting Elphaba the flowers with a flourish.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the flowers from his hand. She turned and walked quickly back to the stairs and stepped off the runway. But despite her annoyed face, she was quite happy to see Fiyero. She had heard from Galinda that they had officially broken up, so she didn't expect to see him there that night.

Galinda, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. She had actually expected the prince's arrival and had looked forward to seeing Elphie and Fiyero interact on the runway. She wore a playful smirk as she watched Elphaba walk up to Fiyero very deliberately. Galinda saw how her roommate looked at Fiyero now, and she couldn't believe she had missed it before. After all, Elphaba did seem to bring out the best in Fiyero.

"How about we take five?" Galinda said in her best professional voice. She took the flowers that Fiyero offered her as she went by and closed the door softly after herself.

"So…" Fiyero started.

"So…you're still doing this?"

"Of course. Did you really thing I'd miss a chance to catwalk with you?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Elphaba smelled her flowers absentmindedly. Was Fiyero flirting with her? What would Galinda think? In the back of her mind, she knew that Fiyero was forever off-limits for her because he was Galinda's ex-boyfriend. But the rest of her mind wanted to claim him for herself. Her heart agreed with the majority of her mind, but that little piece in the back was awfully annoying for its size. It nagged her into submission, so instead of flirting back, she simply stood there awkwardly.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "Yes, well, not my best, I'll admit, but I don't even get a pity smile?"

Elphaba couldn't help the grin that blossomed on her lips then. "I suppose I can sacrifice a little pity for you."

He grinned. "That's what I'm talking about." He moved beside of her and leaned against the runway. "So, are you ready for this show?"

Elphaba leaned beside of him. "I'm ready for it to be over."

"I didn't expect you'd do it."

Elphaba looked at him sharply. "Why not? Did you think I was afraid?" Her tone was angry on the surface, but even Fiyero could hear the hurt behind her words.

"No. I just didn't think it was your thing. You seem…too smart for all of the…frills." He grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling and melting into her brown ones.

"It's not my thing. I'm like a fish out of water here. But I promised Galinda, and if I went back on a promise I wouldn't hear anything else for at least the rest of the semester. I would flunk every class and then have to retake this whole semester. All because I wouldn't walk up and down some silly strip of carpet." Elphaba's look was one of horror when she mentioned having to repeat a grade. Fiyero chuckled to himself, trying to imagine the look that she would have if he told her about his sordid past with academics.

"Well, then, you're quite admirable."

"I suppose. Or just stupid. But I'd prefer admirable."

"And I would never call you stupid. I'm pretty sure that's the last thing that you are."

Elphaba, who was looking intently in Fiyero's eyes, averted her gaze before he could see her eyes soften with the emotion she felt for him. She was still determined to keep him off-limits, but it felt as if she were a young sapling caught in a tornado. It was only a matter of time before she would yield to the wind. And Fiyero was definitely making it windy.

"Well," Elphaba started. "What would you call me then?"

"Perfect," he answered right away. He hadn't meant to say it, but it was the first thing that came to him. He supposed it was better that she know what he truly felt about her.

Elphaba scoffed. "Me? I think you're getting me confused with Galinda."

He shook his head and grabbed her hands to show his earnestness. "No, I was talking about you. You're beautiful and kind, even to those who don't deserve it. You're smart and determined, and I love that about you." Both Elphaba and Fiyero blushed when he said the word "love."

But Elphaba didn't avert her gaze for once. Their eyes burned into each other, the gaze saying everything that they couldn't say in words. Fiyero suddenly understood that Elphaba felt the same about him as he did about her. He reached up and touched her face ever so gently. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm hand on her cheek.

She licked her lips unconsciously, and it took all Fiyero had in him to not kiss her right then. As it was, he leaned in slowly, taking in everything about Elphaba that he could. He moved his hand from her face to the back of her neck, his fingers twining in her dark hair. Just as he felt Elphaba's quick breath on his lips, Galinda bustled into the room.

Elphaba and Fiyero jumped away from each other as if there were a rabid dog between them. Elphaba cleared her throat and muttered something about getting a drink, and Fiyero ran a hand over his face and moved to the opposite side of the room. Galinda simply stood in the doorway, wondering why her friends were acting so silly.

"Okay, guys, it is time to practice this finale!" Galinda chirped happily.

Fiyero and Elphaba practiced with each other but avoided each other's gaze as much as possible. Fiyero left shortly after he had been fitted in his outfit. Elphaba simply sighed and thought of what might of happened between she and Fiyero had Galinda not walked in.


	10. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: Wicked is sadly not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, so I lied to you a couple chapters ago. I think I said something along the lines of "only another chapter or two." HAHAHA! Boy, was I wrong. It seems like this story just doesn't want to be over. I sat down to write a little scene with Galinda and Elphie, and it turned into this whole chapter! Sorry for the filler, but Galinda and Elphie are too cute to pass up! Fashion show the next chapter, I promise!**

**Thanks for all who read, review, alert, and favorite! You guys have my undying love and devotion! **

It was the morning of the fashion show. Galinda had awoken extra early that morning just to make sure everything was perfect for the big day. This was her chance to make it and to prove herself. She only hoped that Fiyero and Elphaba could work out whatever it was that had made them so sullen the night before.

Galinda had unknowingly woken Elphaba up in her silly attempts to be quiet. But instead of growling something to her roommate about keeping it down, Elphaba simply lay in her bed and listened to the bustle of Galinda. It was soothing, in a way, to know that no matter what happened between her and Fiyero, Galinda would always be there for her and every morning would be the same. But would it? Would Galinda be able to look at Elphaba the same if she knew Elphaba's true feelings for Fiyero? Elphaba decided to stop pretending to sleep and to tell Galinda the truth about Fiyero.

Galinda screamed when she saw Elphaba coming towards her in the sparse light of the morning. After the original and unnecessary terror subsided, she laughed about it with Elphaba and turned back to her last-minute work on the outfits. When Elphaba cleared her throat, Galinda didn't even look up.

"Uh, Galinda?"

"Yes?" Galinda asked, her voice sounding distant because of her concentration.

"I need to talk to you."

Galinda turned to face Elphaba. The poor green girl looked so worried that Galinda was afraid she was going to be sick. She stopped working and gave her full attention to Elphie.

"Galinda, I want you to know the truth about Fiyero and I," Elphaba began.

Elphaba was soon cut short by a piercing squeal from Galinda. The blond was out of her seat and bouncing around as soon as she heard the phrase "Fiyero and I." Galinda knew chemistry when she saw it, and she was completely right for taking the risk of including Fiyero in the finale. It would be the perfect thing to end her show with. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hands and continued to bounce, trying to coax the green girl into bouncing with her.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so happy for you! This is all so splendacious! And you two will be the hit of the fashion show! Oooooh, I'm so excited Elphie!"

Elphaba's brow wrinkled in confusion. Why was Galinda happy? What exactly did Galinda think Elphaba was telling her? It couldn't be what Elphaba was really going to tell her. It just couldn't.

"No, Galinda, I don't think you understand."

"What's there to understand? You and Fiyero are together now! Oooooh, I just love you two! We should double date sometime. I'm thinking of asking this boy that's been passing notes to me in history…what do you think?"

"Uh huh," Elphaba mumbled, not really listening to what Galinda had said after "you and Fiyero are together now." She sat on Galinda's bed, which was closer to her at the moment, and touched her face absentmindedly. She and Fiyero. Together. Elphaba was quite certain that that sentence was the most beautiful one in existence.

Content in Elphaba's stunned silence, Galinda turned back to her work, humming a catchy tune. Elphaba continued to sit on the edge of the bed, utterly mesmerized by the mere idea of she and Fiyero together. Really together. Not worrying about Galinda or how the rest of the students would look at them, but simply content to be together. It was Elphaba's idea of the perfect world.

Elphaba smiled slowly, the ends of her mouth turning upward involuntarily. She covered her widening smile loosely with her fingers, but even her hand couldn't take away from the radiance of the joyous smile. Elphaba, bubbling over with emotion, wasn't satisfied in expressing it with only a smile. She had to share her happiness with the world! Now she knew how Galinda felt.

First there came a giggle. This was enough to prompt Galinda to turn abruptly in her chair—she had never heard her Elphie make such a sound of her own accord, especially when there was nothing to giggle over. When Elphaba noticed Galinda's wide-eyed stare, she emitted another giggle and grabbed the blond's hands. Elphaba pulled Galinda to her feet. By this time, Elphaba's happy mood was catching on and Galinda was giggling too. It was then that Elphaba started to bounce. She _bounced_. Galinda joined in quickly, always happy to bounce.

The girls continued to rejoice, bouncing and giggling like little schoolgirls. Elphaba had such a laughing fit that she doubled over, holding her stomach. This caused Galinda to do the same, and soon both were collapsed on the floor, trying to catch their breath and trying not to laugh.

"What was that about?" Galinda asked breathlessly, still fighting the giggles.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said simply.

Galinda nodded knowingly. "He's a sweetheart. Really. When I tried to break up with him, he told me that he wanted to break up with me! It was really the perfect situation. And he adores you, as he should." At Galinda's words, Elphaba's face became serious again. "So, have you two decided on when to go on your official first date? Can I do your hair? Oooh, I know, I'll design a dress for you!"

Elphaba shook her head. "He hasn't actually asked me out yet."

Galinda frowned. "Why not?"

Elphaba sighed. "I'm not sure. I think he was going to kiss me, but then you walked in."

"Oooh, so _that_ was it. I was wondering why you two were so comatose when I came back." Galinda leaned forward, her face full of girl conspiracy and secrets. "So now what are you going to do?" she nearly whispered.

"I don't know," Elphaba whispered back, not sure on the protocol for these sorts of chats. "What should I do?"

Galinda frowned again. "I don't know. What if he's too scared to try to kiss you again?"

"Why would he be?"

"Well, because he tried once and failed. That sort of thing can really mess with a guy."

Elphaba gasped, her eyes open to a whole new world that she had no idea about. Galinda suddenly became the wisest teacher that she knew. "So what do I do?"

Galinda sighed, her eyes full of misery for her friend. "I think you have to kiss him." Galinda heaved another sigh, making kissing Fiyero seem like the most arduous task in the world.

Elphaba nodded, wrapping her mind around the concept. She could do that. Fiyero was only a boy, and Galinda seemed to think he adored her, so what was there to fear? Elphaba thought of his welcoming lips, his breath hot on her own lips, and her stomach suddenly felt like mush.

"Now," Galinda was saying seriously, "You have to be sure to do it right. Don't just grab him and stick you tongue in there." Elphaba blushed. "You have to be gentle but strong at the same time."

"Gentle and strong," Elphaba repeated.

"You have to be girly but manly at the same time."

"Girly and…manly?"

"Well, you don't want to seem like you don't know what you're doing. You need to be confident. Innocent but knowing. Girl and vixen wrapped into one. Think you can handle it?" Galinda looked at Elphaba as if she were teaching her some all important life lesson.

"Sure," Elphaba said flippantly, shrugging her shoulders.

Galinda smiled. "Good!" She hopped up in one fluid motion, glancing at the clock. "Fiddlesticks! We're running late! Hurry up, get changed! We have to be there!"

Elphaba did as Galinda told her, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking of Fiyero. As soon as she saw him, she would just grab him and kiss him. It seemed simple enough.


End file.
